


Sunshine

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: Learning Normal, Finding Home [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the kids are at Camp, Annabeth, Nico, and Percy take a weekend for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points for anybody who catches the subtle reference I made with the name of a certain sea creature.

With the kids at Camp, Annabeth decided that it was time for a night out.

Of course, there's no particularly good arrangement for three people sitting together at a fancy restaurant, so they'd skip that. 

Instead, she quietly made plans for a weekend in a rented cabin on the beach. She packed bags for all three of them and refused to tell Percy or Nico where they were going.

The deception was worth it, for the look on Percy's face when they pulled up. He leaned across the gap between the front seats and kissed Annabeth enthusiastically.

They unpacked quickly and set up a picnic on the beach as the sun was going down.

“This was a _great_ idea, Annabeth,” Percy kept repeating.

Every time, Annabeth laughed. Even Nico was grinning, which even now was a fairly rare sight.

(Sure, he smiled plenty. The kids had brought out that side in him again, after it had all but disappeared when Bianca died. But it wasn't often that he really lit up like this.)

After dinner, Percy took off at a run for the water.

“It's great to see him like this,” Nico said, nodding toward Percy, who was splashing around and talking to fish. “He's been so stressed lately with Barbara the manatee being sick and all.”

Annabeth suppressed a laugh. _Who_ names _the aquarium's animals?_ “Yeah, yeah it is. And I know that beaches really aren't your thing, but...” she trailed off, studying him. 

He kissed her, much more gently than Percy had earlier. “I'm enjoying myself. I can't imagine a more perfect night, actually. It's been forever since we had some time together without the kids.”

“Are you sure,” Annabeth replied, punctuating her words with quick kisses, “that tonight couldn't get better?”

“Oh,” said Nico, “well, I suppose you have a point.”

“Woah, hey!” Percy called, running back out of the water. “Don't start without me!”

–

In the dim light of the next morning, Annabeth lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the others breathe.

(Percy snored, though he denied it. Nico was quieter, but still audible. As much as she complained about how loudly her significant others slept, Annabeth knew from experience that she slept less soundly without the two of them in the room.)

If you'd told her when she was seventeen that there would come a time when she'd wake up every morning in _Nico di Angelo_ 's arms, even _with_ Percy snoring on her other side, she wouldn't have believed you.

But here she was, years later, knowing that she never wanted to wake up any other way again.

She also never wanted to _move_ again, because in this moment she was warm and comfortable and happy. But she rolled over and pressed a lazy kiss to Percy's temple before slipping out of the warm bed and pulling on a robe.

_Somebody_ had to start on breakfast.


End file.
